


Where's Your Hair?

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir as Snake Noir, Adrien August, But I suffer with this in silence, Day 6: Unify!, F/M, Gen, I do too, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Misses Adrien’s Hair on Aspik suit, Now the most important question, Plagg fighting for Adrien, Sass eats some eggs in peace, This is Adrien centric for sure, Where’s Adrien’s Hair for God’s Sake???, adrienette - Freeform, not my best work, plagg is jealous, some character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: No matter how many times Adrien tried to unify Plagg and Sass, Snake Noir's costume continued to hide his hair - much to Ladybug's endless lament.Adrien August Day 6 ― Unify!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwamis, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sass, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Where's Your Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Today story is… a little weak compared to the rest. “Unify” wasn’t an interesting prompt for me to do but I really wanted to write all days so I’m sorry for this being less funny and maybe more about Adrien reflecting about himself. Not that’s a bad thing bc I love character development but this one is competent, I guess?  
> Also I felt like I should do something with Snake Noir (even if I didn’t like his suit pretty much), so I transformed my lament into a story XD  
> Hope you all like anyway!

“Where's your hair?,” Ladybug asked for the fifth time in a row.

Snake Noir looked at his girlfriend in frustration. If she ― current guardian of the miraculous and who always knew things because Master Fu had always told her ― didn’t knew how to change their magic suits, why would _he_ know?

After several things had happened in the past few months and the couple of heroes had revealed their secret identities, things like going to visit each other to come up with plans and study the miraculous together had become routine. That night, they were testing the fusion of kwamis in Adrien's room.

The kwamis were freed from the box, watching everything with fascination. Xuppu floated to the boy's head and slid across the smooth ― and hairless ― surface that was that strange black helmet with cat ears that had formed in the fusion between Plagg and Sass. Adrien sighed again.

“Look, it's not as simple as it looks. And why does it bother you so much?,” he asked.

“Your hair is magnificent!,” Marinette exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Both as Chat Noir and as Adrien. The set of your hair with your normal eyes like Misterbug? An angel! Aspik and Snake Noir? Huh...”

The blonde blinked impassively.

“ _Huh_?,” Adrien repeated.

“Exactly!” Was she just messing with him?

“Plagg, Sass, divide.”

After two flashes of light, the two kwamis soon appeared beside him. Sitting on the bedroom floor, Adrien took a piece of cheese for Plagg and Marinette handed Sass a boiled quail egg. The girl also de-transformed, offering Tikki a macaron.

They had a full week preparing the special foods to recharge the kwami’s energy and the little snake was by far the simplest to make.

“That’s right! I said it wouldn't work!,” Plagg exclaimed, proud of his assurance. “My degree of compatibility with any other kwami is bad, kid. It's like water and oil.”

“An effort to maintain harmony would work, too,” Sass murmured quietly.

“Plagg, I know you don't like fusions, but that is necessary,” Adrien said after a long sign. “Tikki, do you know how to change the suits?”

The creation kwami pondered for a moment.

“All I know it’s the miraculous suits we give to our holders are images created by their subconscious. Ladybug has a simpler outfit because Marinette is simpler. Your hair changes because, inside, you’re and want to be more free and this is reflected both as Chat Noir and Misterbug,” she continued. “When you became Aspik, you were trying to disguise your hair, right?”

“Right. In that, the helmet helped. Like Snake Noir too,” confirmed the boy.

“Maybe all you have to do is accept your two natures completely. Marinette already knows who you are and loves you, no matter how you look. Right, Marinette?”

The two of them turned their gaze to the guardian who touched her indicators, returning their gaze with all the innocence that she had. She ruffled Adrien's blond hair, watching it go in all directions as it did when he transformed. Then he straightened them and they went back to “normal form”.

“I love you, Adrien, but your hair...,” she mumbled.

“I know, I know,” Adrien ended up laughing after all. “It's one of my natural charms.”

This made Marinette laugh and Plagg, beside her, rolled his eyes.

“You guys are so cheesy that it makes me lose my appetite.”

“Focus a little more, Master Adrien. I'm sure you can do it next time,” Sass's words were met with a smile from the temporary owner. “Master Marinette, I suggest that I remain with Master Adrien until we resolve this.”

“No way! It is enough to divide him for an hour,” protested the destruction kwami.

“Plagg, stop being jealous,” Tikki tugged his ear.

“Your jealousy is cute, Plagg,” said the Black Cat's chosen one, taking the kwami and placing him close to his chest as in a hug.

While Plagg struggled inside the boy's hands to float away, the kwamis exclaimed and watched the scene with tenderness and amusement.

***

Adrien spent the rest of the following week trying to harmonize the relationship between the two kwamis in his possession while accepting his own two personas.

He personally didn’t think that Sass and Plagg fought so much under normal circumstances and that the whole thing was happening just because they were sharing a holder ― and his cheese-lover kwami was more jealous than he wanted to admit.

That's because he was the most dear Chat Noir for Plagg, perhaps the kindest and least difficult of his entire line. These were not words that the kwami expressed, but they were obvious thanks to his behavior. He was a cat after all, and most cats had a hard time expressing their feelings.

They weren't like dogs, always energetic and caring. Also, in their case, they didn't even compare to docile and friendly ladybugs. And, otherwhile, Sass had its own peculiarities.

In this, the Second Chance kwami suited Luka much better than him. They had similar personalities, thought more about their actions and were serene. Adrien needed someone chaotic like him, a sarcastic voice of reason and the engine of his nervous impulses. Despite everything, he saw a lot of himself in both.

And it was by following this small observation line that he managed to arrive at Chat Noir and Aspik.

He was still Adrien, no matter what costume he was wearing. His personality responded to situations as necessary, giving him ways to escape his own harsh reality and at the same time, exercising his desire to be able to help others. He was brave, impulsive, he thought of others first and he wanted to protect everyone.

He wasn’t two people. He was two sides making up the same coin.

Face and Crown.

Chat Noir and Misterbug. Chat Noir and Aspik. Snake Noir. Hero and model. Lonely and friendly. Polite and joking.

All of this made _Adrien Agreste_ be himself.

It was with all this learning in mind that ― on a visit to Marinette's house ― he got there as the fusion version, something he had managed to convince Plagg to do. Nothing had changed much. The suit was still mostly dark with slightly larger turquoise details and the lyre but with an little addition.

“What is this?,” asked Marinette with a laugh.

Adrien's hair was certainly showing this time, but it reached his shoulders and was wilder than usual. There were a few strands of turquoise color, leaving the entire hairstyle unruly. And there was something like an lucky charm around his neck, instead of the Chat Noir’s bell. It reminded Marinette of the bracelet she gave to him.

“What? I did what you wanted. I added hair to the suit,” said Snake Noir. Then he scratched his head, laughing. “I think I accepted myself a little too much.”

“There you are, _my Adrien_ ,” his lady winked.


End file.
